Forbidden
by Omnikid
Summary: Sora and Riku are on a trip abroad, you have to read it to really understand it. Chapter 2 finally up to the public
1. Kissing Lesson

**Forbidden**

**Kissing Lesson**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Author's Note: **Okay this is my second fic and I've had it done for a while. This stories gonna be a twenty chapter fic. But don't worry more will be on the way. I hope you guys like it because plenty more are on the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts(weeps and runs into Riku's arms.)

So, that's how it started. Fourteen years old, and away from home on a school trip. It was odd, really, because I had been going out with Kairi for some time - since I was twelve, I guess. She was pretty, and had deep blue eyes, ruby red hair, and a face to die for. I had thought myself really lucky to have her as my special girlfriend.

I was a bit worried about what to do when we kissed, though. I mean, I could cope with all the usual stuff, and I really enjoyed it when Kairi put _her_ tongue in _my_ mouth for a change. And the cuddling was good, too, but I kept wondering what to do with my hands - where _do_ you put them? There were too many places to get told off for! Kissing was as much as Kairi wanted. A great snog, but not much else.

I'd tried stroking her breasts - beautiful if you like breasts - but I've always thought of myself as a "butt and thigh" kind of a guy. It didn't do much for me. Didn't seem to do much for Kairi either, apart from make her cross! I tried my hand on her butt - tight, adorable, kissable butt. Well, if I ever saw it without clothes over it, I hoped it would be kissable. But she took it away. The hand, not the butt. Come to think of it she did take the butt away. Kissing was what she wanted. Now I wanted it too, but all my friends and I had been pretending that we'd had sex since we were 11, so I had a sort of image to keep up!

That's when we went on the school trip

It wasn't easy to get the money to go. We weren't poor, exactly, it's just that my Dad's money was kind of spoken for. When he heard how many of my friends were going, he and Mom managed it somehow. I guess he was pleased that I got along with Kairi so well, and that she was going along. He decided when she came round after school to do some work together and told him that she was looking forward to the trip

We caught the train from Victoria Station did I tell you I live in London to Folkestone, and catch the ferry to Calais. This was not long before the Channel Tunnel. Then took the train to somewhere in the South of France, and stayed in a sort of school place. Lots of kids stayed there. I shared with Kairi as much of the trip as girls and boys were allowed to share. No kissing, no cuddling. The teachers were pretty strict about that.

Usual stuff. I suppose all kids abroad for the first time do it. We made fun of the French place names, shouted at French kids, bought cigarettes we never intended to smoke from the machines on the station platforms when we changed trains. They were horrible - I was nearly sick. I decided I was _never ever_ going to smoke. We made a real nuisance of ourselves. I'll bet the teachers were glad to see the back of us at the end of it.

It was a long trip. I shared the sleeping compartment - rock hard bunks - with five other boys from my year, and got no sleep at all. We just talked, laughed, and larked about, and, of course, discussed sex. We each had to do a "truth or dare", and I found myself avoiding the dare, which was to - well never mind what it was to do, it was dead embarrassing - by saying that I never knew what to do with my hands when kissing a girl. I got away with it - phew! We had some pretty gross dares. I could have strangled the kid who suggested it. Apart from the dares, it was all pretty simple stuff. No-one really wanted to do the dares or force anyone else to, and we all thought no more about it. Or so I thought at the time.

The school we stayed at had shared rooms, two boys or two girls to a room. I was sharing with Riku, a kid in my year, one of those "Sports Gods" who gets picked for every team going. Good looking kid, and really fit. Not part of my group, and not really any more than someone I just knew.

We unpacked - well threw our stuff into cupboards - and set out to find food, then a ball to kick. It was about seven at night when we had our supper, and then we were packed off early for bed. A long trip, and an early night. Heck, it had taken us about 20 hours to get here, we were tired.

As the lights went out, Riku and I kept talking.

"What's this I hear about your problem with your hands?"

"What problem - my hands are all right?"

"Well, the guys you travelled down with thought you didn't know what to do with them when you were kissing Kairi", he said.

"Yes, well, mmm" I mombled, though why I was embarrassed just then I hadn't the slightest idea. I suppose it was just because there were just two of us.

"Hey, Sora," that's my name, Sora, "no big deal. I, er, was a bit shy about what I was going to ask _you_" said Riku, smiling by the sound of him, "If you don't want to talk, that's fine by me"

"No, go on, it was just rather a surprise, that's all. It was a truth or dare thing."

"Well," said Riku "I know you've been dating with Kairi for some time, and that you guys are an item and all that. Loads of people are dead envious. I'm sort of envious. You probably don't know, but I've never kissed a girl. And Kairi's friends say you are a fantastic kisser."

"Mmphh" Oh embarrassing in the extreme, but rather good to know, I thought. Jeez, what's coming next?

"Well... " Riku hesitated, "well... I was ... I was... kind of hoping you would give me a few pointers on kissing?"

This was really weird, but I felt myself becoming all brotherly, and I haven't got a brother, nor a sister, so I'd no idea what was going on. This god of the sports field, who was actually good looking enough to have a whole army of girls all to himself if he only realized it, had come to me, _me_, to ask how to kiss. I guess I would have gone to him to ask about soccer, so fair deal.

"Well, erm, OK, Riku, but what do you mean?"

"This is sort of embarrassing, but I've no idea how to start, even," he said softly. "I mean, it all looks so, so _wet!_

Now I don't know whether _I_ had the idea, whether Riku had the idea, or what. I still can't tell, even today, if it was the best idea or the worst idea in the world. Whatever it was, however it happened, I found myself asking, as a brother, you understand, "Have you noticed that girls practice kissing before a date?"

"Do you mean practice kissing with _you?_" he asked.

OK, brave now. I could do something that the god couldn't. "Sure, why not. I mean it won't mean anything will it? And there's only us to know. There _is_ only us, isn't there?" I was suddenly not quite so brave.

"I'm not sure" he said, softly. "I guess it would be OK."

So that's where we found ourselves. Sharing a room, and talking about kissing as a sort of clinical exercise. And did we do it? Sure we did. Right then and there. Both of us, well certainly me, feeling a little foolish. Riku and I got out of our beds, and came into a clumsy clinch.

We banged noses. "I can see why you need lessons!" I laughed "Tilt your head to your right. Now, gently put your lips on mine. Keep them dry mind, and I'll take you a step at a time."

This was kind of fun. Riku was strong, and felt good to the touch. A firm body, strong back, my height, well perhaps a little more, and, even after the trip, smelled of soap and shampoo. His lips were yielding, but strong, as though he knew what he was doing.

We broke apart. "Helps if you can breathe through your ears, he giggled. Can we try the tongues bit next?"

He seemed almost too eager. Lip lock, and I found _his tongue_ in _my_ mouth before I could tell him what to do. And, do you know, it felt good. Better than Kairi. What am I saying, how could it be better than Kairi, she was my girlfriend, and we snogged every time we could? Better than Kairi. There was something electric about this body in my arms. Better than Kairi, better to hold, better to kiss, better to - my hands were going down to his butt. Better than Kairi.

I broke apart. "Riku, I need a break" I had to come to my senses.

"I know. I kind of feel that way too", he said, out of breath. "It felt really good when you ran your hands all over my body - I thought you didn't know what to do with them?"

"I.. I'm not sure you really need lessons. You seem to know what to do by instinct. I'm tired, I think. I need some sleep." Truth was I was actually _very_ aroused, and I didn't want Riku to know. Well, obviously he could have felt it, the pajamas were pretty thin, and we were holding each other, but then I hadn't noticed whether he was too. In fact I hadn't even thought about it.

Have you ever tried to wank silently when you have a room mate? Just holding the covers high enough not to rustle, keeping the movements delicate to stop the bed from creaking, trying to keep control of your breathing? Stroking your cock so delicately? Moving your foreskin down and back, just gently, just gently, and hoping he wouldn't notice? Catching yourself starting to tense, and straining to stop speeding up, to keep breathing normally, keeping control of the sounds you make when you cum? Have you?

I had. I did. But it was all wrong. I tried as hard as I could to picture Kairi, as I usually did, but Riku kept coming into my head. Just the feel of him. I think his image was with me in my head when I came that night.

The next morning, nothing was said. Just another day. Riku and I went to breakfast, and sat together - nothing remarkable in that, most room friends sat together - at breakfast. We had some sort of outing to go on that day. Why is it that school trips are nothing but travel, and then to really boring places?

I sat with Kairi on the bus, as usual. Nothing had changed in my feelings for her. I still wanted to kiss her, but I wanted something more, too. We found a place for a snogging session around lunchtime.

"You seem different," she said when we came up for air, "not sure what, but there's a sort of urgency in your kissing. I haven't felt it before."

"Is it better?"

"Mmm," she purred dreamily, "more interesting, more, oh, I don't know, more _tense_, somehow. French air must be romantic after all! I never believed it would be, I though that was all rubbish!"

I felt different. I don't know what it was, but I felt different. Not so much of a kid anymore, but not grown up yet, either. I began to feel that I actually knew what I wanted, except I didn't know, and I knew I didn't know, and I wished I did know, and came over all weak from the effort of thinking about it and it was all too complicated anyway.

There was one thing I _did_ know, though. I thought I knew. I knew that I wanted to try another kissing lesson with Riku. I mean, I wasn't attracted to him or anything, but he made me feel really good, and I liked that feeling. I wondered if he would want it, too.

Oh the afternoon dragged. I fell asleep on the coach. Why we couldn't go to the beach I didn't know. Sun on our backs, salt water on our bodies, and sand between the toes, that was what we all wanted to do. Visit another damn ruin was what the history teacher wanted to do. Bugger ruins.

I wasn't so tired at lights out, though. "Riku?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to...?"

"Do what we did last night?"

"Yes"

"I'm not sure. Do _you?_" This could get ridiculous. How to break the after you, no after you cycle without seeming stupid, or even _gay_?

"Well, have you learnt enough?" That should do it, I thought.

"Is there more?" he asked, very softly.

"Practice makes perfect" Ouch, what a stupid phrase.

"The thing is," he said, after I had extracted his tongue from my mouth ten minutes later, all the while wondering how it had got there so quickly, "the thing is, I may have something to teach you."

If you have never been in this situation, you'll never know what was going through my mind. On the one hand we were engaged in legitimate research into the arts of kissing, so it was scientific. On the other, I was in thin cotton pajamas, so erected and excited I thought I was touching the ceiling with the tip of my cock, _and_ I could sense that Riku was the same. This was _forbidden_.

Forbidden, but exciting, and private, and suddenly I didn't care what happened to me, what I did, even where I was.

Hold back. Seem unsure. Heck I _was_ unsure. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we all talk about sex, right?"

"Yep"

"I talk as much as anyone, but I've never been with a girl - well you know that anyway"

"Uh huh?"

"I'll bet you haven't either?"

Now this was a real low blow, right into my mini-masculine pride. I'd been telling people about my exploits for years. Not that there had been any, but I'd been saying that there had been. "The truth? No" I almost whispered.

"I'd like to return the favor for the kissing. It would be a kind of favor to me as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?"

A little trembly now "Not sure"

As we were speaking, Riku was getting closer to me. Well he couldn't get much closer, but he seem to be closer. I noticed things in the darkness about him, the shape of his eyes, the spun silver of his hair - or was I imagining it? The sweetness of his breath, even after toothpaste! His hands moved very gently over my body, starting at the nape of my neck, and moving in circles so light as almost to tickle, but without tickling lower down my spine, just stroking. I was hypnotized. I told you that he was a sports god. This boy was doing something for _me_, and I was enjoying it. "If I can say 'stop' and you promise to stop, I trust you." I heard myself breathing the words.

"I promise." And he kissed me again, and it was electric, and I saw lightning, and all the stars came on and went out in a flash.

_**This is where a lemon would come in,**_

Oh I knew. "Riku?"

"Mmm?"

"Hold me." I was in tears, not sobbing, but weeping, not afraid, and in love with Riku - my seducer, my lover.

And somehow, we were in each other's arms, and both weeping gently, and neither of knowing exactly why we were in tears.

And that's how we woke.

"Quick - make my bed untidy!" That was my first thought, because we'd spent the night on Riku's.

We just made it, or was it unmade it, when the wake up crew came in to get us up for breakfast. I looked at Riku, almost as though it was for the first time. How can I describe him: The brightest pools of green eyes, smiling, cheeky, under his silver hair. Happy, smiling mouth, pink cheeks, and a sort of radiance around him that I thought everyone could see.

"Did you really tell me you loved me?"

"I really love you."

"Riku, I've never been loved before. I don't think I've ever loved anyone before either. I feel really strange, but I don't want it to stop. I think I love you, too." Scary, but I'd said it, and I found my body meaning it.

Oh no. Kairi. What was I to do about Kairi? "Riku?"

"Mmm?" dreamily.

"Riku, what am I going to do about Kairi?"

"Yes, I'd wondered about that. Don't do anything yet."

"But she's going to want to snog with me,and and and "

"Shh"

"But"

"Shh.

Author's Note: So how'd you like it. Please Review when you can. Or else I'll take Riku and Sora and go away, (laughs) Okay just review please. Oh yeah email me for the lemon.


	2. Fun at the Beach

**Forbidden**

**Fun at the Beach**

**By: number thirteen Roxas**

**Author's Note: **Okay basically thx for reading my stories if you're the one of those lucky readers that summated a review to this story. (Please do not distribute these copies since these are for your eyes only.) Anyway everybody else thx for reading the first chapter has gotten so many reviews, 134, oh and If u never got to read the lemon click here to see my site. Well read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts, but if I did I would sure give the game a whole new perspective.

I wasn't sure I could cope any more. I had set off on our school trip to France with a girlfriend, and now I had a lover - a beautiful lover, who loved me and wanted me for ever. It was scary. Last night I had made love, real love, for the first time. Last night I had someone else's skin, soft and smooth against my own skin. Last night I had been given, yes given, my first ever orgasm, by another living, loving human being. And my lover, who gave me this wonderful, all consuming experience? What of my lover?

Silver hair, deep aquamarine eyes, strong, powerful, beguiling, beautiful, hypnotic. My seducer. What of him? Later, I think, because the day took over.

We were sitting at breakfast, Riku and I, and we still hadn't solved the problem of what to do about Kairi. Before we came to the dining hall, we had decided to try to act as though it was 'business as usual'.

"Sora," he said, making a decision, "When we are out today, and it's a free day on the beach; when we are out today, you need to be with Kairi as usual. You need to do all the things you always do. There's only one difference in your life, and that's that we're lovers," he paused, uncertainly, "if you still want to be, that is."

If I still wanted to be? "How could I not want to be?"

"In that case, go and kiss Kairi 'good morning'!"

"I can't!"

"Pretend that she's me, then." Riku laughed, and I caught his mood, though it felt strange - almost like being unfaithful.

Kairi was sitting with her room-mate, I forget her name, a mousy kind of girl, getting really fed up with the flavor of the French milk. "This stuff is gross!" Expression of disgust. God, she _was_ pretty, as good looking as Riku, and I'd never _really_ noticed before. "I've just poured this muck all over my corn flakes, and they're inedible. It's _gross_!"

I kissed her cheek. Well, you can't snug in a dining hall, can you? "It's the beach today," I said, mirroring Riku's mood completely. "Why don't we hang out together, and just mess around?"

"Sounds good. Why's your room mate staring at us?"

Gulp. Riku's staring at us. Riku and I are lovers. I've always wanted to make love to Kairi. I'm starting to go bright red. Gulp. Throat's gone dry. I choked. Quick, grab glass of milk, drink, swallow. "Yuck! This stuff is disgusting! I think I'm going to barf!"

"Saves me from drinking it, Good old Sora, always thinking of me! But you haven't answered my question."

"I'm not really sure, except that I think Riku would like to join us. He's never been one of my close mates, but seeing that we're sharing a room... Well, you know." Lame, well it sounded lame to me, and I was clutching at straws for my sanity. Last night I'd been seduced by a beautiful boy, and had made love to him, there, in our room, and been perfectly at ease. This morning, I was a gibbering idiot, talking to my girlfriend of the past two years, a girl I knew now that I also loved, and just hadn't recognized it, under the gaze of the boy who loved me. And I loved him, too. 'Help!' I was thinking, 'this just isn't happening. I'm going to wake up soon and find I'm at home, in bed, with a fever.'

But fevers finish. Fever dreams just go round in circles, and are uniformly bad. This dream was difficult, all right, but it wasn't bad. It was _forbidden_, but it wasn't bad.

"OK by me," she laughed, "but he buys the ice cream!"

"See you after breakfast, then"

I went back to sit with Riku, to finish my own breakfast. "You were staring." Point blank. get off the fence, say what you mean.

"Haven't you ever noticed me staring at you before?"

"Don't think so"

"The first time I set eyes on you, the very first time, I thought you were lovely. I was so in awe of you, and I've stared ever since"

"In awe of _me?_ You're the school hero, the sportsman. What on earth could you be in awe of me for?"

"Because you are calm, quiet, beautiful, and everything I've ever wanted, and I just knew it then."

"But?"

"But nothing. I never talked to you because I _couldn't_ talk to you. I never hung out with you because there was always Kairi, and she's beautiful, too. I just worshipped you."

"So this stuff about kissing...?"

"Wasn't a lie. I _have_ never kissed a girl. I've _imagined_ kissing you, though."

"How about guys?"

"No, no guys. Not before you. No-one. I've felt so lonely. There was no-one"

This conversation was dangerous. We were in the dining hall, dammit, and that wasn't a private place, and you didn't talk about loving your room mate in the dining hall, because your room mate was a boy! Oh Good Grief!

"Come on, Riku, let's go and get ready to go out"

We headed back to the room. We had some swim gear to pick up, sun cream, towels, Frisbee, tennis balls, football, shades, you know, all the stuff you take with you and never use. At least no Mom and Dad to carry the windbreak, beach umbrella, picnic set and all that other junk they insist on taking on outings with them.

"Right," I said. "This is the deal. You are joining me, Kairi, and any of her mates that she wants to bring along."

"But"

"No buts. We are just mates today. Tonight is later, and I'm already sweating thinking about you, but tonight is later. Oh yea, Kairi says that you buy the ice cream"

"OK"

"We play around and do all the things we came here to do." He stroked my cock through my jeans. "Not that. Well not that, yet. I mean fool around like the kids we were yesterday, on the beach, not like the lovers we are today."

"It'll be hard," he said, softly.

I couldn't cope with the pun, and just fell about laughing. And so did Riku, my beautiful seducer, and I loved him.

We pulled ourselves together. No, that isn't what I meant, don't get ahead of me! Then Riku started to take his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" my cock leaping to attention at the thought of Riku, naked.

"Putting my Speedos on, idiot"

And I watched him change. It was as though I'd never seen a boy take his clothes off ever before. As he took his tee-shirt off, it rumpled his hair, and it fell back, lightly, across his forehead. His eyes smiled at me, and his mouth beckoned, but I held still, and watched him. His naked chest, by no means a man's, but not a boy's chest either, was proud, with square shoulders, dark pink nipples, and was bronzed, from last year's sun, even now. His stomach was flat, with a hint of a six pack - nothing too 'showy', just firm and muscled, and his belly button was the cutest little belly button you ever saw.

The he undid the waistband of his jeans, and let them fall, and stepped out of them, one leg after the other. His legs were long, slim, and muscled. Not those sprinter's thighs, but an athlete's legs nonetheless. Long, sculpted, but not prominent muscles, with a smoothness that was almost feminine, long legs, down to white tennis socks. How did he manage to have bright white briefs?. He eased the briefs down, showing the briefest white area where the sun had never been allowed, almost luminous against the silver.

Oh. Oh. That was what I had wanted to kiss last night.

At the join of his thighs, with just the slightest start of a triangle of light hair above it, almost a mist of hair, was the most beautiful cock I had ever seen, and it wasn't hard! It was about half way to manhood. Just slightly darker than his belly skin, and not as dark as the remains of his tan, with such a smooth, velvety skin that it almost _demanded_ to be touched. It hung almost shyly down between his wonderful thighs, completely covered with that velvet skin, with the foreskin closing neatly over the tip, making a sort of 'pen nib' shape. Now I understood the Italian pasta called 'penne'! It was moist at the tip, and the whole, beautiful cock swelled towards the tip. I could see the head showing its shape through the skin, and I wanted to kiss it, and somehow get my tongue between the foreskin and the head. Awesome.

And then I discovered I wasn't breathing, and let my breath out in a rush, and gasped for air. And Riku was looking at me in amazement. "What _are_ you doing?" giggle, "You have to remember to breathe, because I want you alive tonight"

"I want you now"

"No time, we must go down to sign up for the beach, or they'll come looking for us. I _really_ don't want to be found with your cock somewhere they will think it shouldn't be!"

So we went down to the notice board, me with a growing stickiness leaking from my undiminished lust, and Riku with a skip in his step, teasing me on the way. And we signed up, and joined up with Kairi.

Kairi, who hadn't brought anyone else with her. Kairi, who was my girlfriend. Kairi, who was expecting me to kiss her when we could find some privacy. Kairi, the girl I loved and Riku, the boy I loved. And I was scared. But I don't know what I was scared of.

"Kairi, you do _know_ Riku, don't you?"

"Sure," she said, winking at him, "we know each other." And she took my hand in her right hand, gave her bag to me to carry, and took Riku's hand in her left hand, and we went to the beach. Three kids running, laughing and having fun. Except two of us weren't kids anymore.

It seemed to me to be going to be a difficult day. I was scared that I'd let Kairi know how I felt about Riku. I was scared that I'd let Riku know what I felt about Kairi. I was scared that Riku would let Kairi know what he felt about me, and I had no idea what Kairi felt about me. Oh _help me_!

Brazen it out. Riku had said 'business as usual' or something like it, so I decided. Treat Riku like a mate; treat Kairi like my girlfriend; don't cut Riku out; don't make an exhibition of myself. But how? That sort of stuff is for adults.

Suddenly it didn't matter. Rely on Riku, I thought. He'd dragged Kairi onto her feet, and down the beach and into the sea. I was left behind - the only one who hadn't changed. So I changed. Not Speedos for me. I had those long beach swim shorts. I didn't even know what they were called. My Mom had got them for me in one of those bargain stores, and they didn't seem very sexy to me, suddenly.

I ran down the beach, not going to be left behind, all sorts of wild, insane ideas going through my head. I mean, a teenager, with a sudden and huge sex drive, suddenly finding that the cure for relentless masturbation was to have a lover, and a beautiful one! Oh Wow, and my fantasy muscle was just starting to go into overdrive, when breathing suddenly became impossible.

Well, have _you_ ever tried to breathe when your head is under the surface of the sea, and has been put there rather suddenly? It doesn't work. Mind you, it was probably what I needed - a bit like a cold shower! Spluttering, indignant, I got up and saw them both, Riku and Kairi, laughing at me - at _me!_ This couldn't go on. I charged towards Kairi, dived for her legs, brought her crashing down, and was pounced on by Riku. It wasn't exactly deep water, and we were wrestling, all three in knee deep wavelets - I think we sent more ripples across the Mediterranean to North Africa than came from there to us! It was wonderful. Exhausting, but wonderful. Hands, legs, faces everywhere, and no-one caring. It was almost like being 10 years old again, with all the complete innocence, all the play. Three puppies romping in the sea.

We had the Frisbee with us, and threw it each to the other. We splashed, ran, chased. We wrestled. I'll tell you something, girls are at least as good at wrestling as boys! At least, Kairi was! And she could outrun me, and nearly outrun Riku. And I looked from one to the other, and found little to choose between them in beauty - the girl I had known as a friend for two years, and the boy as a lover for almost 2 days, and I couldn't get my thoughts straight about one or other or both. She with her short red hair, he with his so pale and bright.. Both with their beautiful blue eyes - I have an absolute passion for blue and aquamarine eyes - both with their brief swimming costumes on, he with his tan, and she pale and barely covered with a wholly too small bikini.

"What are you staring at?" called Kairi "The last one to the towels is a cissy!"

So we ran up the beach. I nearly made it not to be last, but you guessed the order! "OK, Cissy," Riku, giving orders, "since you are the last one here, you get to run sun cream on our backs!"

What was in this boy's mind? How could I possibly rub sun cream on his back? I could rub a _girl's_ back in public, but surely not a boy's?

"Go on," Kairi now, "you won the right to do a forfeit, so you can do both of us."

This is weird, I thought. Two days ago Kairi removes my hands from the places I would at least be _near_ today, and now she asks me to rub cream in. I was going to make the most of this! And of rubbing the cream into Riku. It was timing. That was the trick. If I started with Kairi, any obvious excitement when rubbing cream into Riku could be blamed on her. So I got to work. It was like being an artist with a blank canvass. And Riku, my lover? He had suggested it, so he could watch to start with.

I remembered how hypnotic his hands had been last night. How the started at my neck, and moved gently downwards, circling, stroking, almost tickling but not quite, and I repeated those movements for Kairi. Daring a little more, though. Since she was lying on her front, I undid her bikini clasp, and stroked her whole back, all the way, round her shoulders, down her spine, round her sides, down to the top of those very brief bikini bottoms, so brief that the cleft between her cheeks was there, and sensitive. For good measure, I went from her feet, up her calves, up her thighs to the bikini, and, hardly breathing, around each leg, so gently, so smoothly, remembering Riku's hypnotic hands, and hearing her breathing get shallower and shorter as I did so. So gently. And I thought "why not?" and kissed her, each side of that cleft, softly, daringly, and wasn't turned away. Wasn't actively encouraged either, but my libido sprang into life, not entombed by the swim shorts in the same way that speedos close you in.

And then I turned to Riku, lying there next to Kairi, head raised on his hand, propped on his elbow, looking at us. The expression on his face? Not jealous, but smiling with a glint in the corner of his eye. And I returned his caresses of last night, moving so gently down his back, anointing my lover, my seducer with sun cream as though it were the most precious ointment, and running my finger under the top edge of his Speedos, and then on _his_ legs, up his calves, feeling the muscles move gently under my fingers, up his smooth, golden thighs, up and round the legs of his trunks, and gently, secretly slightly under the leg of the cloth, hinting at what I wanted most of all. And wondering how it could happen here.

And, of course, it couldn't, but I had to lie face down, too, between them, because I was sooo excited that I was nearly cumming just from thinking about it, and I had to conceal my fourteen year old excitement from… well from both of them. And then I felt sun cream on my back, too. I wasn't going to look up, not for anything in this world did I want to see whose hands they were.

Light massaging, so light and gentle, so like tickling, but not, so like last night the hands moved lower down my spine, and massaged the cream in down my back, down my sides. Then they started at my feet, and moved upwards towards the long legs on the shorts. Damn those shorts, too long. Then back to the neck, then back to the legs. Then the neck then legs, then ? _legs and neck together ?_ There were too many hands!

"Hey?"

Two giggles.

"Hey!"

Two longer giggles.

I rolled over, almost squashing Riku, to see him and Kairi, both with sun cream on their hands, laughing at me, and at each other. They looked as though they had just been plotting something; but that couldn't be true, surely? Overactive imagination, that's what my Mom had always said about me. Overactive imagination. "What's going on?" laughing, just in case _I_ was the joke.

"Well, Sora," giggled Kairi, "you did such a great job with my back and Riku's back, and both our legs, that we wanted to return the favor. Trouble was, we got our timing wrong, so you found out too early that we'd both been rubbing you down."

"Whoever it was," Riku spluttered, "whoever it was, you seemed to enjoy it!" And he looked down at my shorts and the tent they were making over my cock.

"That has a mind of its own." I made a definite statement, but I was a bit embarrassed about it. "Let's go into the sea again, lunch must be soon."

And so we passed the morning. I wasn't too sure what was going on with the other two. Come to that I wasn't too sure what was going on in my own head. I mean, looking back at the last couple of days, the first night I had been 'persuaded', not that it seems to have taken much persuasion, into giving Riku lessons in kissing. The next night, _last night_, Riku had taught me something I had never in my wildest dreams known I wanted to learn. He had seduced me, and simply given himself to me. There hadn't even been any question of his wanting anything from me, he just gave me the most precious gift he could, and it came with love. Now I was mucking about on a warm French beach with two beautiful friends, both of whom hadn't known each other before, and both of whom, to my overactive imagination at least, seemed to be teasing me, and trying in their own ways to seduce me again. This was what wet dreams are made of!

But nothing else happened, at lunch, or during the afternoon. Oh, except that we did much the same in the afternoon as we had done in the morning. And I spent the whole afternoon trying so hard not to get aroused, not to kiss Riku, and to kiss Kairi as normal. Oh, heck 'as normal' sounds awful. Actually, it was better than normal. There, on the beach, just as Riku had suggested earlier, I took Kairi in my arms, there, lying on towels on the warm sand, and kissed her so passionately I felt that either of us might burst. Now I still had that old 'forbidden body areas' problem, so I stuck to the safe bits - the back, the neck, the head. And I dared to go lower, and to place a hand gently on her butt. And she left it there. And I wasn't pretending that I was kissing Riku, and I knew it was Kairi, and it felt good - different from Riku, softer, more yielding, more… more _curvy_, if you see what I mean, but not, definitely not _better_.

Some time during the afternoon, I must have fallen asleep on the beach. All that fresh air, all that emotional high had made me so tired, that I dozed off. It was really lucky that the afternoon had clouded over a little - still warm, but not burning sun. I think that and factor 18 sun cream saved me from turning lobster red. I have a very fair skin. I tan OK, but it takes a while, and I always have to be very careful not to burn. Boy would that have wrecked the rest of the week! I woke to a whisper "Wait until tonight" and lips just brushing my ear.

After supper, we hung out until bedtime. Table football, table tennis, pool. You know the kind of thing. A desperately jolly teacher who would have been better suited to eight year olds organized us into groups, and I couldn't wait until it was time to go to our rooms for the night. At last it was 10 o'clock. I never looked forward to bedtime before. Never.

Riku was nowhere to be seen, so I washed, and headed back from the washroom to our room. Very strange, still no Riku. I got undressed, thought about staying naked to surprise him, thought better of it, and put on my pajamas. As I sat on the edge of the duvet on my bed, the whole bed exploded, and I mean _exploded_. Duvet over my head, a shriek, and everything went dark with a heavy weight on all the crumpled bits of me that were now under the duvet. Then a giggle. I'll admit it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the bed exploded. It took me a few moments to get my sense of humor back, and my breath! Then I fought my way out of the duvet.

In a giggling heap of duvet, helpless with laughter, curled up with laughter, there he was, hair all ruffled, eyes and mouth laughing at me. "Wait until tonight," he laughed.

The quickest way of stopping him from laughing was the best. I'd been waiting all day to do it. All day. And as I touched his lips with mine, as the tip of my tongue brushed his lips, as it touched his tongue, he stopped laughing, and grabbed me in the fiercest, strongest embrace I had ever had, and kissed me back furiously, greedily, passionately. He took my breath away. And we heard the door handle turn…..

Have you ever _seen_ a scalded cat? Neither have I, but I think we did a pretty good imitation of a pair of them just then - leapt apart at about 400 miles an hour. Staff patrol.

"Are you boys all right?" Miss Coker was a weird sight. Hair piled up in an eccentric bun, ill fitting cardigan, clearly destined always to be 'Miss' Coker. "I heard a yell. There's to be no messing about after lights out. Any more, or I'll separate you two."

"Yes, Miss Coker, Sorry Miss Coker" chorused two very perturbed boys, thankfully still fully in they're pajamas.

"Hmm, so I should think. Sora, put that duvet back on your bed, and both of you _go to bed_. Not another sound, or I'll be back!"

Have you ever read Ronald Dahl's books? She almost felt like Miss Trunchbull at that point. Normally we liked her, but tonight!

"That was a close one. I've only just found you, Sora, I'd hate to be separated from you, even for a few days."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

And he did. And this time he undressed me. Slowly, carefully, sensuously, he eased my pajamas almost reverently from my body.

_**Sorry this site has values and won't let me show you the Lemon.**_

It was getting light when I woke. I looked at Riku, still sleeping, sleeping. As he slept, his beauty was even more. His eyelashes, silver, his nose, just perfect, and his hair, his beautiful hair. And his breathing, so quiet. I sat up and spent ages just looking at him. He was perfect. He was just two wings short of being an angel. It was almost as though he had been carved from pure, golden cream.

I snuggled down beside him again, but my mind was racing, and I couldn't sleep. "I'm not gay," I muttered to myself. "I'm _not_. I'm just _not gay_." But a little voice kept saying 'you are, you know, if you admit it.' And I started to sob.

"Sora?"

"sob"

"Sora!" more urgent

"sob"

"What's wrong?

"sob"

"I love you, Sora"

"I'm (sob) not (sob) gay! (sob!)"

"I don't think I am either, Sora."

"(sob) Then what, how, why?"

"I just love _you_, Sora. Not boys, just _you_. I think I like girls, too, but I _love_ you"

**Author's Note II: **Okay I hope you guys like it. Please keep reviewing and I'll possibly keep sending people more extras and other stuff. I could send anybody things from an advance copy of a fics to a special batch of pics.(LOL)Thx for reading. Smell ya later.

Yours Truly, Josh


	3. A Moment of Pure Confusion

**Forbidden**

**A Moment of Pure Confusion**

**By: omnikid**

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, finally what you've all been waiting for!! The third chapter of Forbidden, and if you're wondering I also have a few more almost done. Some more quick editing and they're ready for posting.

**Disclaimer:** How can I say this lightly…………I…don't…own…Kingdom…Hearts

So there I was, crying my heart out, being held by the most beautiful boy in the world, with my whole world having a disaster. Five in the morning, with low dawn sun streaming in through the window, and me wracked with sobs, eyes going puffy, crying helplessly onto the chest of my lover, my friend, my seducer, Riku. I couldn't stop, and I started to set him off, too. Riku, so outwardly confident, so serene.

"Stop, please stop," he sniffled. "I hate it when anyone cries, but when _you_ cry I can't bear it."

"(Sob) I'm so scared. (sob) I don't want to be _different_. (sob) I can't be gay, I've always been disgusted by gays. (sob)"

"Get dressed."

I was almost uncontrollable, it was as though someone very close to me had died. "Can't (sob)!

"Then I'll dress you."

"No!"

"Yes. _Now_!"

We almost fought about it. But I had to do something. I felt just like a little kid, you know, all exhausted with crying. Only dry tears came, and I couldn't catch my breath. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Don't talk, just get dressed and come with me. _Quietly_."

Well, I managed somehow. I didn't get my socks on right, and my shoe laces knotted together, and I got my tee shirt on backwards. Riku put it right for me, and kissed my tears, but it didn't make me feel right.

He took me by the hand, and quietly out of the room, down the corridor, past Miss Coker's room, and through the hall. I was dragging back all the way. I must have been _really_ aggravating, but he didn't let it show.

Through the front door, we went into the street. Not warm, yet. Then the smell of the sea came into my nose and calmed me a bit. Fresh air. He was right, that's what I needed. His face was determined, and a bit stern. This was a Riku I hadn't seen before. Heck I'd only known him a couple of days, but I thought I knew him completely. And he was being very strong and tough and looking after me.

"Right," he said softly, "we're going to go to the beach, and we're going to run."

"I _don't_ run."

"Do now!" And he dragged me by the hand, and we ran.

As we ran, I began to feel the mood changing. I couldn't run _and_ feel sorry for myself, and I couldn't not run and be left behind, so I ran. It wasn't perfect, but it was better. At the beach we kept running to the water's edge, and Riku stopped short, just a couple of yards from the water.

"Get undressed."

"What?"

"Get undressed. We're going swimming. Naked. Together."

I was so astounded, I did what he said. He was already naked, and he was beautiful, all velvety, with his beautiful soft cock just thinking of jutting out in front of him. Mine, too. In front of me, I mean, but I wasn't feeling like sex, it was sort of automatic. He grabbed me, and hand in hand he almost ran me into the water. Just past knee deep it tripped us and we fell with two huge splashes. I won't say that the cool water brought me to my senses. That happens in stupid girls' novels. What it did was made me catch my breath, and concentrate on living, nothing else, just living.

I think it was all the adrenaline, but I began to feel better. "I feel stupid," I told him.

"I feel responsible," he said. "I'm not sure I had the right..."

"I'm glad you did, though. I never knew such intense feelings existed. Without your kiss, your touch, I wouldn't feel so, so, so _complete_. Riku, I'm sorry. I'm scared, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, I just couldn't help it. Something crept up and got me." And I swam to him, kissed him, swallowed half the Mediterranean, and came up spluttering.

"We have to get back very soon. People are starting to wake up."

When we return back to the hotel, it wasn't so easy to creep _in_ as it had been to creep _out_. People were stirring, toilets were flushing. It was almost seven o'clock. Miss Coker was awake. And an awake Miss Coker meant trouble with a capital 'T' if she caught us coming in.

Her doorknob moved as we went past it. I swear it moved. And we rushed the last 10 yards to our room, and toppled inside.

"I love you, Sora," and Riku kissed my ear, kissed my lips and held me close to him. "I love you."

"I love you, Riku. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone or anything. It's confusing, and wonderful. I'm sorry."

And we held each other close for ages. When we heard lots more noise we headed for breakfast

"Hi Riku, Hi Sora, come and sit over here," Kairi called. "We're doing museums today, and I'm hoping you guys will be in _my_ group. It'll be really boring, and I want some good company. Besides, Riku never bought the ice cream yesterday!"

"Hi Kairi, just let us get some juice and we'll join you," I called back. I was beginning to wrap my brain around the whole thing, and last, light was appearing at the end of my tunnel.

I got back to the table first, and sat down opposite my girlfriend. "Are you all right, Sora?"

"Sure, Kairi. For the first time for ages, I really feel good."

"But your eyes. You've been crying."

"Shh. I don't want anyone to know."

"What is it? Has someone been bullying you? I'll give them a hard time if they have!"

Riku had arrived. Oh no, what was going to happen? What was going to...?

Quietly, "He's just been a bit homesick." Riku confided, "He's OK now, but he needed to get it out of his system. Don't let anyone know. It's embarrassing, and Sora made me promise not to tell anyone, even you."

Kairi came round the table and hugged me. Complicated, or what? And I hugged her back, and kissed her for it. And I squeezed Riku's hand under the table as soon as I got a hand free. And I began to have that special feeling about Kairi as well as about Riku. This was going to be a difficult day. This was going to be a difficult _life_.

Breakfast was an awkward affair for me. Riku wanting to do nothing to set me off again, and Kairi worried about me, and whether I was OK. And both of them squeezing one of my knees every so often. One of the hands began to touch one of my tickle spots.

"OK guys," I nearly giggled it. "I'm OK now. Honest. I think knowing that you care has had a lot to do with it." I was careful not to look at either when I said that - I would have creased up. I mean, what if they had both been squeezing the same knee?

"Don't be such butthead Sora?"

"Language, Kairi!" I'd never heard her use what my Mom always called 'strong language' before. Come to that, I was beginning to suspect that there were sides to Kairi that I had never seen before, and some sides that I was quite interested in seeing.

"Even so, I think you are laughing at me, or at Riku, or at both of us."

"Well, a bit, I suppose. I mean I've been having a bad time and you two flock in like mother hens. I mean, it's fine, but I'm not used to it."

I wasn't. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and my Mom isn't the kind to fight about it. I guess she loves me all right, and so does my Dad, but the house is kind of 'functional', without much that's 'soft' about it. You know: furniture that does the job, walls with bland paint, no pictures, not many ornaments, no soft cushions. Functional, easy to keep clean, everything in its place. I was treated a bit like that - fine so long as I was 'in my place', and loved, but without much outward show of affection.

Looking back now, though I didn't realize it then, I was so starved of affection that I think that was what upset me that morning. Not, I supposed, that I hadn't had much affection at home, but that I was being given it now but them both, then, there, and in spades.

And then I broke into giggles, and I still can't explain why!

"Come on, Kairi, let's leave the giggling idiot here and go and see what's been organized for us." And they vanished to the notice boards. It was good, I thought, that my two special friends got on so well.

With breakfast over, we got our stuff together, and went to wait for the coach. As it happened, none of the three of us was destined to sit together, and we were bundled unceremoniously onto the bus, and emptied out at the museum. It was actually a pretty good museum, all about French Rural Life with houses, and farm tool, and people all dressed up in clothes of the period, and doing period things. And most important, there was an ice cream shop.

"There you are, Sora." Riku was waving. "I've got an ice cream for you, and one for Kairi, but I can't see her. Any ideas where she is?"

"Somewhere over by that barn, I think."

"Go and take her ice cream over to her then."

"But?"

"Do you mean, 'won't you be jealous?'"

"Well, yes, in a way."

"Sora, I _love_ you, but I don't want to _control_ you, or to make life difficult for you. I like Kairi. I know you like her, and she's been your friend for ages, ever since I've known you and loved you. I'm genuinely OK about it."

"But?"

"The ice cream's melting. At least take that to her before it melts." And he laughed.

And I did. And I kissed her before I gave it to her. Just a light brush on the cheek. And it felt good, well more than good. Not like Riku. Different, but good. "Kairi?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Nothing." Whatever I had been about to say, my nerve failed before I could say a word.

"Nothing?"

"Well, thanks for caring about me. It meant a lot to me, this morning." It _did_. I was only just beginning to realise how much both these people meant to me. Kairi, the girl who had been my girlfriend for ever, and Riku who had become my boyfriend all in a rush, and who was my lover. And I kissed her again, hard, through the ice cream, and pulled her against me, so hard that breathing became a serious concern!

When I'd kissed Kairi before... before... before Riku, it had always been a sort of experimental 'this is what we do, and it's called kissing' kind of thing. This was different. It was almost like kissing Riku. As good, but different. As strong, but different. She was more yielding, but as fiery. As strong, but softer. As beautiful, but feminine in a tomboyish sort of way.

"Ohh!" She gasped as we broke. "You feel different, more... less... but... _Do it again_!"

And we did.

"Sora Hayter! Kairi Izarra! This is not the place! Nor is it the time! You will come here at once!" Miss Coker in her most dragon like, Trunchbull like manner. "Now then young man and young lady, now then, just _what_ do you think you were doing? Mm?"

This was not a question to answer. First, it was pretty obvious what we were doing, and second you do _not_ answer Miss Coker when she is giving you a bollocking.

"Your parents trust us to bring you home safely, to care for your moral well-being, to ensure that you set an example to others, and to represent England and the School when abroad. What do you have to say to that? Mm?"

Oh good grief! What can you say to that 'Please Miss Coker, I have a boyfriend who is my lover, and I've just discovered exactly how much I love my girlfriend too'? I think not! "Yes, Miss Coker, Sorry Miss Coker"

"Kairi?"

"He's my boyfriend, Miss Coker."

"That doesn't come into it!"

"And I love him," Kairi interrupted. "And I want to kiss him and hold him."

"Kairi, be quiet!" I was horrified. I certainly wasn't used to having my private life aired in public, I didn't want Miss Coker to get _really_ upset with her, and I didn't want Riku to get upset, and I wasn't ready to hear it, well not in this way, and, and, and...

"Kairi, be quiet!" Miss Coker turned bright angry red; Kairi was stunned, and dissolved into tears. _I_ was horrified, and stood there like a gibbering idiot. Looking first at Miss Coker, then at Kairi.

At fourteen you just can't resist a teacher. You certainly can't resist a teacher in a rage. If you do, life just gets worse. In her defiance, and she was _beautiful_ in her defiance, Kairi just about registered that she was at the point of wrecking everything. She shut up. Suddenly.

The rest of that afternoon was a blur. Kairi and I were separated, and given a very stern warning about 'behavior in public places' and some other stuff that seemed important to Miss Coker, and we had to agree to behave 'correctly', whatever _that_ meant. Actually we found out what it meant soon enough. Because we were to be separated for the whole of that evening, too. Kairi was given a punishment essay to write; 'Morals and Today's Morality'. Utter crap, or course. I mean, she was the most moral person I knew. She had only _kissed_ me, she hadn't done anything else, but I suppose it was the rudeness that Miss Coker was punishing her for.

Truth be told, I felt disloyal to Riku for kissing Kairi and finding out that I loved her, and disloyal to Kairi for loving Riku, and was a bit grumpy with everyone. Dinner passed. I think it was nice food, but it could have been sawdust for all the notice I took of it. Time passed. I felt alone, and went to my room, well Riku's and my room, and lay down on my bed for a think.

Well thinking wasn't much use. I could see only two ways forward. Hurt Riku, who had taught me how to love, and stay with Kairi, and never enjoy that boy-closeness again; hurt Kairi by leaving her for Riku, and not explaining to her why we weren't together because I daren't explain, and never feel that warm, yielding softness again. Shit, shit shit, shit!

Very quietly, the door opened, and Riku came into the room, knelt on the floor beside me, and stroked my hair out of my eyes. Wordlessly for a while, he knelt there just stroking my hair. It didn't help things fall into place, but it felt good, and it made me feel I could cope. "I love you," I breathed towards him.

"You are my beautiful boyfriend," he said. "I will always love you. Always." A long pause. "Sora?"

"Mmm?"

"Because I love you, I have something to say to you that's important. Please listen, and don't interrupt until I finish."

"OK"

"It's a bit of a speech, and it may come out all wrong. I've been thinking about it since Coker yelled at you both, and I saw the light in both your eyes as you kissed, and I just _know_ that you love each other. I always knew it, but neither of you realized that you did. It was just obvious if you knew what you were looking at, especially because I loved you then. Anyway," and the words all tumbled out in a rush, "anyway, if you want to be with Kairi, _because_ I love you, I'm happy to give you to her, and never to stand between you. I don't want to lose you, but I want you to be happy." And he never stopped stroking my hair while he was speaking, but he tensed up almost as though he was afraid something would hit him or hurt him.

"Ohhh!" I couldn't think, and I didn't think. I acted on pure instinct, and I have no idea whether it was a good decision, or a bad decision, but it was made. "Riku, I _love you_, and I can't help loving you, and you've showed me so much of what real love is, and I want to be with you, and you may be a boy, and it may be scary, but I love you and I want you and I need to hold you so much."

It was his turn to cry. We seemed to be doing a lot of that, I thought as I got off the bed, and knelt down beside him, and gently turned him towards me and kissed him softly on the cheeks, and then placed my lips so carefully on his mouth, and held him so safely as I started to explore his teeth and lips with my tongue. As I kissed him, as I held him, as I stroked _his_ hair, as I stroked the beautiful silver-gold hair away from his forehead, I found that he wasn't crying, wasn't trembling anymore, and was just being there, passively being there, and I could tell that he was almost exhausted with worry. Does love always have to hurt, I wondered?

"Oh, Sora... "

My turn: "Shh."

"But?"

"Shh."

"But..." softer now

**Authors Apology:**Okay, I owe you all a big apology for not being here for so long. Well I'm back! Forbidden is my main priority but I'll be posting some new stuff and I'm going to be slowly working on The Key-Holder, for those who care.


End file.
